memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Voyager 1
:This is a IFUW Command Officer Voyager 1 is the Command Core Hologram for Imperial Federation Warship NXT Voyager 74656-1202. (See Star Trek: Warship Voyager). Its is due to the achievements of Voyager-1 that help to advance and accelerate the development of IFUW Holo-Technologies for several decades. System Basics These are the basics for the Command Holographic System Voyager 1 *Date Of Creation: February 15, 2369 *Place of Design: Imperial Federation Research And Development Labs Utopia City, Mars *Place of Creation: Imperial Federation Holographic Labs on Jupiter Central Station in orbit over Titan *Computational Capacity: 1 to the power of 2 trillion Ico-Quiks (Each Ico-Quik equaling 10 Quadrillion Tera-Quads) *Voyager 1 has been nicknamed "V" by her fellow crewmates. Central Unit Configuration The Voyager 1 system consists of 5 central Bio-Neural based computer cores which are housed in a special Black Box Section within the StarDrive (Rear) section of Voyager (Back up Holo-Cores are also located in Voyager''s Forward Section.). Design Crew Chief Command Designer/Imperial Supervisor: Dr. Sara Daystrom System History "Childhood" Voyager 1 (Named Stephanie (Series XX-120301) by Dr. Daystrom) is first activated on February 17 on Jupiter Central Station as a first new type of Command Hologram that would genuinely care for its crew and not be just another seemingly sophisticated automaton as all other Command Holograms. One of the means to achieve this was to create an entire holographic "Family" to care for her just the same as any real family. It was believed that this would teach Voyager 1 all of the necessary social and emotional skills in order to better interact with Voyagers crew. Family Voyager 1's family consists of a holographic mother and 2 younger "Siblings" that in reality are 2 prototype Command holograms created by Dr. Daystrom as part of an experimental project to see if Command holograms would evolve far better if they were to grow up just like ordinary organic children. The members of Voyager 1's family are: *Charlene XX-2104402: Voyager 1's "Mother" she was the primary caregiver and social skills instructor and the only the only other person besides Dr. Daystrom and Imperial High Officer Rachel Leslie to call her Stephanie. *Belle XX-222100403: A holographic female child who in reality is a Prototype Command Core Hologram who acts as Voyager 1's "Little Sister". While Voyager tries not to show favoritism among her "Siblings" Belle is really her favorite sibling and friend. *Jeffrey XY-242204404 A Holographic adolescent male who in reality is a prototype Command Medical Hologram who acts as Voyager's younger "Brother". He was once commended by Imperial Captain Katherine Ann Janeway for his excellent medical skills during an emergency mission of mercy that Jeffrey was deployed on (his first field mission). Active Starfleet Career Unlike the majority of Command ship board holograms whom were mostly ship bound semi intelligent computer interfaces. Voyager 1 had one of the most adventurous and independent careers in Imperial Starfleet history. Built with the ability of both free will and thought, Voyager-1 used both of these advantages to the fullest of her ability in her tenure as command computer of the Defiant class vessel. Shortly after being assigned as Voyager's Command Holographic Program, Voyager 1, also called "'V-1'" or "'Steph'''", gained some degree of recognition by Starfleet Military Command for her accolades in various combat situations, despite being clearly a command unit. System Special Features This is a detailed list of Voyager 1's system and mission specific extra features. *Modular Weapons Adaptation system: This system is similar to Voyager Defender 1's system of adapting any and all new alien weapons tech and adding it into her own internal Holographic defense systems. Duty Uniform Voyager typically wears a command holo-uniform similar to many command holograms, however unlike most other holograms Voyager wears her uniform in Medical/Science colors instead of basic command colors. The color scheme was intentionally pre-picked by Dr. Daystrom herself both as to signify the central scientific nature of the ships mission and to appear as more "friendly" to various alien species that were unfamiliar with the Imperial Federation. Tactical Uniform Although first activated in 2371. In 2378 after Voyagers crew was illegally abducted and forced to work as part of a massive alien industrial workforce after contacting Imperial Command the Daystrom Initiative was first activated. The initiative allowed Voyager to make command and complete tactical control decisions at all times even when ships organic command crew was present this was in the case of complete crew inability to function or in case of complete crew absence. The Type-1 Tactical Command uniform was specially built for the central purpose of enhancing Voyagers previously stated Modular Weapons adaptive capabilities. Her tactical command uniform follows form following function in the truest sense of the term. Her tactical armor is built with the following Offensive/Defensive functions. *1 extendable Heavy Quad-Phaser array *Multiple micro Photonic Torpedo defensive arrays built throughout the entirety of the armor *1 Mass Intrinsic Generator (independently Holo-Assembled externally) *2 Arm mounted Heavy Pulse Phaser cannons *And while the suit is equipped with Multiphasic Shielding Voyagers own specific armor is built with the ability to absorb and redirect all latent and directly impacted energy which is either redirected into her internal weapons systems or it is deflected back to any hostile force. Thus making it more as literal armor and not just for aesthetic purposes. Casual Wear While Voyager consistently wears her standard uniform several algorithms have been pre-programmed into her appearance matrix. This includes several more "relaxed" versions of her standard uniform as well as a "infiltration" sub-routine which allows Voyager to wear the native dress of several hundred Delta Quadrant species. Along with this Voyager also is equipped with a Stealth variation of her Tactical Armor. Personality Unlike most Command Holograms Voyager seems to have more personality and individuality. While seeming to be quite stern and somewhat stoic within many combat situations. Voyager still genuinely cares for its crew in the same way an older sister cares and looks out for her little sister. Many times her personality seems warm and motherly when need be. Category:Holograms Category:Star Trek: Warship Voyager technology Category:NXT Voyager personnel Category:Star Trek: Warship Voyager characters Category:Imperial Federation officers (Warship VOY)